


behind the telephone

by xxljp



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxljp/pseuds/xxljp
Summary: one night you get line from Arthur to call Tommy except he is way too drunk to remember the address and you get stuck with him





	behind the telephone

you have been working in the night shift for three months now, you still didn't get your thoughts straight about how you exactly felt about it, the shift is quiet, peaceful but boring. but however, this punishment is about to finish just 3 more days. you still cant get over the fact that you have been in the night sheif is a punishment for being 10 minutes late, you have been late before but your maneger must have been really shitty and he let all it out on you. working in a telephone company was just supposed to be a temporary job but you haven't found an alternative yet. 

the shift started for an hour now and nothing much is happening, the girls next to kept talking about a party they went to or that's what you thought you really didn't pay attention to them you kept sliding your soft fingers on the cold wires and singing in your head

suddenly the light above you went red and the phone start ringing, you let a small sign out and picked it "hello, to who I may connect you" you really didn't bother to tell the company version of it because most of the people who call at night just don't care. 

the other side let a strange sound out you couldn't even understand a word the man just said 

"I'm sorry sir can you repeat that," you said with putting your hand on your forehead

"TOMMY!!" the man on the other side shouted "CONNECT ME TO TOMMY SHELBY!" he said it like you were supposed to know the address and you could swear that some spits when out of his mounth 

"I'm sorry sir but I need that address," you said in confused voice hoping that he will say it already and let you go back to whatever you were singing in your head  
he let a tired sign out of him you could tell that he is just way too drunk to remember he kept quiet for thirty seconds and you can't believe you just said these words "are you alright sir?" you don't know why you said it, maybe you were just that bored or the laughs of the girls next to you annoyed and you wanted something to cover it or just both. 

"no!!" he said with a very angry tone while breathing really loudly, you can feel that he just sit down "do you know how when you do a thing after thing and you just have that terrible feeling that you know they will never find it enough"

his voice was strong but it got softer with every word, you slid your hand on your hair and placed it on your forehead and replayed to the phone "yes sir" you said it in a very calm tone hoping he will pick your tone and be calm too 

“just make me feel like a piece of shit” he said in a soft low voice with what you think a zip of a drink. You felt like hanging the phone and tell him to try again when he can remember that address but something stopped you

“so is it Tommy?” you whispered to the phone “that can’t find it enough” something in this man was curious for you. You got few calls from drunk people before but none of them ever sounded like him. Most of them would just hang the phone the second you reply to them but he didn’t, not even with all the silent moments 

“yes tommy, my freak’n brother” he said in a sad voice and you felt bad for him, you let your back on the chair thinking he might say more, and he did “I do it all, anything he asks but he just never stops, not even on his fucki’n wedding” he said it with a small disappointed laugh at the end. You were surprised about the fact that he just so open with you a complete stranger and sharing his thoughts but you remembered he is just way too drunk to care “you know” he said suddenly “it’s a one after one and it makes you think its last one you are finally there” his cold words seemed colder than the phone on your ears and his voice started to get so soulless, he kept quiet for fifteen seconds before ending his sentence with “but it never stops”

“it will stop someday sir, I mean it has to,” you said with your eyes closed knowing its not exactly the perfect thing to say but nothing really came out of your mind

“Arthur” he said in a low voice 

“what?” 

“my name is Arthur”

“ohh” you let a small smile out with that “anyway Arthur it has to stop, it will I promise you” you hated to give a promise you can’t keep or just didn’t know what exactly you are promising but it seemed right on the spot and at the end he is way too drunk to remember this in the morning, or at least that’s what you thought

the talk voices stopped suddenly and you looked up to find them running back to their places which meant one thing which is the supervisor is coming. You had to end the call because they have a strict policy against using the phone for personal reasons. Even though you weren’t using it for that but talking and not connecting would seem like that to them you quickly whispered to the phone “sorry mr.arthur I have to go imminently “ and you shut the phone  
you heard him say “no wait” as you closed it but you had no other choice except going back the borning night and trying your best to not listen to the endless useless talk of your co-workers soon as the supervisor goes away


End file.
